Card Captors: A Demon Tale
by Gospel
Summary: Sakura, Li, and the other only know Card Captoring. Now an evil force has come to awaken a 500 hundred-year-old demon. Will they triumph?


Card Captors: A Demon Tale

Let the Journey Begin!

The camera starts to focus and we see a castle; one of those old medieval castles. We go inside and see a figure sitting on a chair reading a book. The figure put down the book and reveals himself to be a man about 18 or 19. He was clad in midnight blue armor with a black cape. He has the same kind of pants with blue or black sneakers. Also he is of dark complexion and his short black hair.

"Why, hello everyone I am Lord Gospel and wel-"

"Lord Gospel? Since when are you Lord Gospel?"

He looked around the room he was in, which by the way was filled with books and is called a library for people who don't know. "Who's there?"

"It is I," said the voice and revealed itself to be a white haired lady with a tight suit covering her body and her upper face. "Lady Devimon."

"Lady Devimon?"

"Yes, and allow me to introduce my colleagues:" Devimon, Ice Devimon, Demi Devimon, Marine Devimon, Devidramon and Myotismon."

"What are all of you doing here?"

"We are the Devi Squad," said Ice Devimon striking a pose. "And we are also your Muses."

"Muses? I didn't order any muses."

"To bad kid," said Demi Devimon. "We're you muses and were staying."

Gospel sighed and said, "If you are going to stay why don't you do the disclaimer."

"Fine. Gospel doesn't own the Devi Squad, Card Captors, and any other thing except the story, the obvious original characters and the castle. Maybe."

**************************************************************************************

It was a cool night in the town of Reedington. The Penguin King stood proudly in the mitts of his subjects, while a teenage girl about the age of sixteen was walking around aimlessly. Her loud footsteps distributed the music of the crickets and her auburn hair tossed over her emerald eyes by the wind. 

Suddenly the girl whirled around, the serenity broken. Her pink jacket covered her yellow skirt and her eyes locked on the crown of the Penguin King. A laugh filled the air making the girl grip her staff tighter as the star on top of it started to glow. 

"There is nothing to fear, Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you." 

A boy about the same age as Sakura appeared on the crown. He was clad in a purple vest with a black shirt. His violet cape and pants ruffled in the wind. 

The boy tucked a strand of his long black hair behind his ear and said, "My name is Vincent, It's a pleasure to finally meet THE Card Mistress." 

"Uh....Uh," Sakura stuttered, embarrassed.

Chuckling, he said, "Don't be embarrassed it was just a complement." 

"Pardon me for asking, but why are you here."

"I'm here because I want you to join me."

"Join you for-" Sakura started then she suddenly started to get dizzy and fell to the ground. "Wha..whats happening to me."

Vincent looked at his nonexistent watch and smiled. "It looks like our time is up. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and disappeared.

Confused, Sakura closed her eyes hoping for the dizziness to fade. But it didn't and it started to get intenser and intenser, stronger and stronger until Sakura felt like she was going to throw up. Then it...it stopped, that's right stopped.

She felt like she was in a calming ocean and she never wanted to leave. "Sakura," a voice called. Not wanting to be disturbed she yelled, "Go away!"

"Sakura, you have to wake up." Getting fed up with the voice disrupting her peace she opened her eyes.

And she opened her eyes to see a little teddy bear like creature with wings right in her face. "Ahhhhhhhh," she screamed and with her hand reacting faster than her brain she slapped the creature. The stuffed animal hit the wall and dropped to the floor his eyes swirling.

A few minutes later her mind caught up. "Oh, I so sorry Kero."

The little creature known as Kero shook his head to clear the dizziness, glared at Sakura and flew right up to the her keeping out of arms length. "Kero, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you," she said dropping her head. Kero sighed and said, "It's okay Sakura, I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Now, Kero, what was so important that you had to wake me."

"School."

"What?"

"School," Kero said pointing to the clock.

Sakura turned around and her blood ran cold. "Oh no I going to be LATE!"

She quickly got out and bed, grabbed her uniform and dashed into the bathroom.

Chuckling, Kero said, "Somethings never change." 

**************************************************************************************

It was a beautiful day: the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all was calm. "Oh no I'm late!" Okay all was calm except for a teenage girl that was all know (LD: If you don't know by know you shouldn't be reading this).

Sakura, still riding on her pink skates (A/N: A bigger size of course) flew through the air trying to make it before the bell. "Yes! I can see the school."

With said school insight it looked like she was going to make it but the gates started to close.

Now racing against the gate she increased her speed. She heard some noise behind her and turned to see a torrent of students rushing for the same reason as her.

About a few feet away Sakura took a flying jump toward the gate, which had almost closed.

Every thing then seemed to slooooowwww dooooowwwwn. Her head made it, then her skirt, skates and then finally she hit the ground just as the gate slammed shut. The other kids that had been rushing to the gate slammed into it begging to be let in. 

Sakura than got up, dusted herself off, and with a sweat drop walked into the main building saying, "High School gets stricter and stricter every day."

**************************************************************************************

"I hope you live your life to the fullest today Sakura because you won't be living much longer." 

On the roof across from Reedington High a boy watched Sakura enter the school. He whirled around his blonde hair flashing. He was wearing blue spandex with yellow lightning bolts on it. It also had small brown spikes protruding from the shoulders and on the chest there was a big blue bolt. (A/N: Think Superman's S)

"Sakura's death is not something you have a decision in." 

The blond haired boy turned ready to destroy the person who questioned him when he saw Vincent. "Oh Master I was just-"

"I know what you were doing Shu," Vincent snapped. "I will decide when Sakura dies. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, now go prepare for the trail."

"Yes, master," said Shu and he disappeared but not before cursing Sakura's name under his breath.

Vincent looked down smiling at the School for his perch at the edge of the roof. "Let the game begin."

**************************************************************************************

'Ding Dong'

It was the end of another day and most of the kids in Reedington were once again liberated from the slavery of school. But that's not important; what are, are two girls, one with auburn hair and the other with long black.

"-so that's my dream."

"Weird, commented Madison. "Did you tell Kero?"

"I didn't get the chance to, I was in such a rush."

The continued to talk about different subjects until it was time to part. "Bye Madison."

"Bye Sakura."

Sakura continued to walk home until she abruptly stopped in the park. 

The air suddenly started to grow thick with magic, clouds started to gather, and Sakura's magic sense was tinkling. She leapt out of the way right before a thunder bolt hit the ground she was just standing on.

"Bwhahahaha."

More bolts started to fire and fire and like Sailor Moon, Sakura miraculously dodged them all. Eventually one bolt hit the Penguin King and it climbed up to the crown. It started to stretch and contract until forming the body Shu.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked getting up.

"My name is Shu."

"Why did you attack me?"

"Why else would one person attack other," he said forming a ball of thunder. "To kill you." He launched the ball; she gasped for air as it landed a direct hit slamming her into the slide.

"Is this it? You are not worthy of the honor that was given to you." Shu started gather energy into his hands creating a medium sized ball of electricity. 

"Good by Card Captor Sakura, you will not be missed."

And with that he threw the ball.

**************************************************************************************

I was walking home after talking with my friend about her dream. Now I bet your asking why would two teenage girls be talking about a dream (LD: No were not. A/N: Be quiet). Well her dreams aren't what you would call ordinary they're prophetic. (A/N Spelt that word with one try).

When I felt something….a vibe of some sorts. 

I was suddenly filled with the feeling fear. The fear of one of the people you care about the most in a life or death situation.

Her picture popped into my head and I ran, ran like I was on fire, ran like my best friend was about to die.

I reached where I knew she was at and I saw her and a boy with a ball of crackling energy in his hands about to launched it at her.

So I reacted to the only idea that I could come up with.

Pain. Pain was my touch, sight, taste, my world for several agonizing minutes. 

Then I felt at peace and let oblivion take me while in the distance I heard a voice called out my name. A voice call out:

"MADISON."

**************************************************************************************

"Well guys how did you like it?"

"It was okay," stated MD "But where's the 'to be continued'"

"The 'to be continued'?"

"You know; the thing at the end of digimon."

"Oh, that well let me try it: 

"Powerless and with a friend in critical condition can Sakura survive find out next time of Card Captors: A Demon Tale."

"Demon Tale," commented Myo. "What kind of name is that?"

"A good one. Look (points to refrigerator) they're taking your blood supply."

"What!" Myo screamed rushing over there.

"Sucka. (Turns to camera) Well this is my first chapter to my first fic. I'm done for now come back next week. Same Site Same Address."


End file.
